civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Brazil (Pedro I)
Brazil led by Pedro I is a custom civilization by JFD , with contributions from DarthKyofu, Janboruta and DJSHenninger. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Brazil' Paulo Coelho, Brazil's greatest novelist, wrote of the history of his people, "They were seeking out the treasure of their destiny, without actually wanting to live out their destiny." Among former colonies, Brazil is unique in the Americas because, beyond gaining its independence through a relatively peaceful path, and even after dozens of failed separatist movements, it did not fragment into separate countries as did British and Spanish possessions. Brazil was a Portuguese colony from the time of the arrival of Pedro Cabral, who claimed it for his sovereign in 1500 AD, until the royal family in exile from their occupied homeland elevated it to the status of kingdom in 1815. Full independence was achieved in 1822 when the Empire of Brazil was created with a constitutional monarchy and parliamentary government. With the overthrow of Pedro II, the second and last emperor, in 1889 AD it became a republic. Although the republic would suffer through dictatorships and military juntas over the next century, democracy returned in the 1980s when the first elected civilian government assumed power after a negotiated transition. Under a succession of able leaders, Brazil achieved political and economic stability, became a vital and influential member of the international community, and has at last achieved "the treasure of its destiny." Pedro I Pedro was born on Oct. 12, 1798, at the Queluz Palace in Lisbon, the son of the prince regent of Portugal (later João VI) and his wife, Carlota Joaquina, the daughter of the Spanish Bourbon king Charles IV. In 1816 Pedro's father became João VI, King of Portugal and Brazil, which had been elevated from the status of a colony to a kingdom in 1815. In 1821 João VI was forced to return to Portugal and leave Pedro as the prince regent. Recognizing the independence sentiments in Brazil, and observing what was occurring in the Spanish colonies of the New world, the King advised his son to declare Brazil independent and take the throne for himself rather than allow an adventurer to take over the country. On Sept. 7, 1822, supported by Brazilians who feared that the Portuguese would reduce the country to colonial status again, and following the advice of his wife and his chief counselor, Pedro declared the independence of Brazil and established the Empire of Brazil with himself as emperor.In 1823 Pedro I called a constituent assembly to formulate a constitution but dissolved the body later that year. He promulgated a constitution on March 24, 1824, which remained Brazil's charter until 1889. The period was disturbed by dissension between native-born Brazilians and those born in Portugal. Pedro I was Portuguese and thus suspect to Brazilians, especially after he signed a treaty of peace with Portugal which left unresolved some basic issues concerning future relations between the two countries. When João VI died in 1826, Pedro I inherited the Portuguese crown, but the ruling of both countries by the Emperor was unacceptable to the Brazilians. Pedro I abdicated the Portuguese throne in favor of his daughter Maria da Glória, who was betrothed to her uncle Miguel. Although he accepted constitutional monarchy, Pedro I was an absolutist in his approach to government. With difficulty he accepted advice from the legislative branch of the government, and his attitudes led to conflict with liberal Brazilians. 'Dawn of Man' "Pedro I, Emperor of Brazil, the fight for independence has begun. Young were you when the Liberal Revolution compelled your father to return to Portugal, leaving you as Brazil's regent. But though plagued by military rebellion and dissent, you quickly won the favour of the Brazilian people; declaring their freedom from Portugal in 1822 and rising to the title of Emperor. Guided by your firm and wise hand, Brazil's dissenters could do little to oppose you, and the dawn of a glorious and fondly remembered empire would begin. Great Emperor Pedro, the choice to side with Brazil has been made. Now, the time has come to ensure her independence. Can you lead your people into battle and repel your foes? Can you earn the respect and love of your nation and become worthy of the title of Emperor? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time?" Introduction: "I am Dom Pedro I. I fight at the backs of Brazil's finest soldiers. Have you come to me as an ally, or as an enemy? " Defeat: "I shall abdicate without protest, asking only that you keep the freedom of my people." Unique Attributes Strategy Mod Support Full Credits List *''JFD'': Lead Author, Coding, Design, Research, Writing *''DarthKyofu'': Art (Leaderscene; Map; Civ Icon, Unit Icon) *''Janboruta'': Art (Unit Icon) Category:Brazil Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Colonial Cultures Category:JFD